American Girl 2
by Bianca Damiani
Summary: Jasper convida Alice para passar um final de semana em sua casa de campo. Alice desconfia que há outros motivos por trás desse convite e, se for o que ela está pensando, não sabe se está preparada.
1. Prologo

**Ok, essas são as 10 razões de por que é uma droga ser eu, Alice Brandon:**

**10. **Apesar do fato de que no ano passado eu salvei o presidente dos Estados Unidos, ganhei uma medalha de heroísmo e tive um filme feito sobre mim, eu continuo sendo uma das pessoas menos populares na minha escola inteira.

**9. **Minha irmã mais velha - que aparentemente pegou todos os bons genes, como os para o cabelo loiro, macio e sedoso, o oposto do meu preto, brilhoso e testurizado - é a garota mais popular da Forks High School (e freqüentemente é encontrada liderando o coro do hino da escola), fazendo com que me perguntem quase diariamente pelos outros estudantes, os professores, e até meus próprios pais: Porque você não pode ser como a sua irmã Rosalie?

**8. **Mesmo que eu seja a embaixadora Teen na ONU, nomeada durante o meu ato de bravura salvando o presidente, eu dificilmente saio da escola para cumprir as minhas obrigações.

Não que eu seja paga por isso.

**7. **Por causa disso, eu fui forçada a arrumar um trabalho de meio período para compensar o meu trabalho meio voluntário como embaixadora teen, para pagar a enorme conta na Material de Arte Sullivans e tenho que pagar sozinha pelos lápis macios, já que meus pais decidiram que eu preciso aprender o valor de um dólar e adquirir trabalho ético.

Diferente da minha irmã Rose que também teve que arrumar um emprego pra manter as pinturas dela - faciais e não arte -, eu não encontrei um emprego em uma loja de lingerie chique no shopping que me dá 30% de desconto e me paga 10 dólares a hora pra ficar sentada em um balcão lendo revistas até um cliente me perguntar sobre calcinhas e sutiãs. Não, ao invés disso eu arrumo um emprego de pagamento mínimo na Potomac Videos rebobinando filmes horríveis da ridícula Megan-que-fica-aparecendo-às-custas-do-meu-ídolo-Robert-Pattinson-e-fuma-maconha-Fox

Ok, pelo menos eu tenho uma colega de trabalho, Jane, que abandonou a escola que é muito legal.

Mas mesmo assim.

**6. **Entre a escola, as aulas de arte, meus deveres como embaixadora teen e meu emprego, eu tenho apenas uma noite pra ver o meu namorado em um lugar que relembre remotamente um contexto social.

**5. **Como meu namorado é tão ocupado quanto eu, com as aulas extras para entrar na faculdade ano que vem, tambem é o filho do presidente (e é chamado freqüentemente pra compromissos do estado na única noite que eu posso sair com ele), eu também tenho que ir a coisas do governo chatas, e não sobra muito tempo para romance ou sentar na frente da tv pra assistir o National Geographic Explorer com a minha irmã de Bella, nas noites de sábado.

**4. **Eu sou a única garota de quase 18 anos no mundo que assistiu a todos os episódios do National Geographic Explorer. E apesar da minha mãe ser advogada do meio ambiente eu não ligo muito pro tamanho das calotas polares.

**3. **Mesmo tendo salvado o presidente eu ainda não conheci minha diva, Gwen Stefani (mesmo ela tendo me mandado uma jaqueta jeans da sua linha de roupas, L.A.M.B. quando ela ouviu que eu me considerava a sua fã numero um. Mas quando eu usei a jaqueta na escola eu recebi piadas dos outros estudantes como "e ai Punk?" mostrando que a roupas que usamos ainda é motivo de piada para outros da mesma idade).

**2. **Todos que me conhecem, mesmo com tudo isso, persistem em dizer a quão fabulosa a minha vida é e como eu deveria ser grata por todas essas ótimas coisas que eu tenho como um namorado que eu nunca consigo ver, ótimos pais que me mandam pra uma ótima escola onde todos odeiam os meus gostos. Oh, e a minha ótima relação pessoal próxima com o presidente que mesmo eu tendo quebrado o meu braço em dois lugares pra salvar a vida dele, parece ter problemas em lembrar o meu nome.

**E a principal razão que é uma droga ser eu:**

**1. **Ao menos que aconteça uma mudança dramática, não parece que as coisas vão melhorar logo.

**

* * *

**

N/A:

Oi gente, voltei rápido!

Não vou enrolar muito vocês hoje, só quero establecer os dias que vou postar (eu ainda tenho aquele problema de postar muito rápido, então duas vezes por semana tá bom?) . Ainda não sei que dias eu posto então se alguém tiver uma sugestão mande uma review.


	2. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 01 **

O que pode explicar porque eu tive coragem de fazer o que eu acabei de fazer. Uma mudança, eu quero dizer. Uma bem grande, pra melhor. Quem se importa se a minha irmã Rose não concorda?

Na verdade, ela não disse que não gostava realmente. E mesmo que dissesse eu não ligaria. Eu não fiz por ela. Eu fiz por mim mesma.

Foi o que eu disse pra Rose. Quando ela disse o que ela disse sobre isso, que foi: Mamãe vai te matar. - Eu não fiz isso pela mamãe.- Eu disse. - Eu fiz isso por mim. Ninguém mais.

Eu nem sei o que ela estava fazendo em casa. Rose, quero dizer.

Ela não deveria estar no treino das animadoras de torcida? Ou em um jogo? Ou no shopping com as amigas dela fazendo compras, que é como ela gasta a maior parte do tempo dela quando ela não está trabalhando lá - o que dá quase na mesma coisa, já que as amigas dela ficam lá com ela na Bare Essentials (a loja de lingerie que ela recebe por não fazer nada) falando das últimas fofocas da J-Lo na US Weekly.

- Yeah, mas você não tem que olhar pra você mesma - Rose disse da mesa. Eu notei que ela tava trocando mensagens instantâneas com o namorado dela, Emmett. Rosalie tem que conversar com ele toda manha antes da escola, e antes de dormir, e algumas vezes (como agora) quando ele fica bravo. Emmett tá na faculdade de Rhode Island De Design e tem se mostrado, desde que foi embora, ser extremamente inseguro sobre a afeição da Rosalie por ele. Ele precisa de constantes provas de que a Rose se importa com ele e não está saindo com uma cara que ela conheceu no Shopping.

O que me surpreendeu porque antes de ir pra faculdade, Emmett nunca mostrou ser desse tipo. Acho que a faculdade pode mudar as pessoas.

Isso não é um pensamento muito encorajador considerando que o meu namorado, que tem a idade da Rose, vai ano que vem pra faculdade. Pelo menos o Emmett vem todo final de semana ver a Rose, o que é legal, ao invés de passar o final de semana zoando com os colegas dele. Eu espero que o Jasper faça o mesmo.

No entando, eu tenho começado a imaginar se o Emmett na verdade tem algum colega de faculdade.

- Eu tenho que me olhar no espelho o tempo todo.- Eu disse para Rose, argumentando contra ela de que eu não tenho que me ver. - Além do mais, ninguém te perguntou.

Me virei e continuei a atravessar o corredor. Onde eu estava quando a Rose me parou tendo espiado através da porta aberta do quarto dela quando eu passei.

- Ótimo.- Rose disse, enquanto eu continuava me afastando. - Mas só pra você saber, você não parece com ela.

Claro que eu tive que voltar pra porta do quarto dela - Com quem?

Porque eu não tinha a mínima ideia de quem ela tava falando. Embora você deva pensar que a essa altura eu deveria saber ao invés de perguntar. Quero dizer, era com a Rose que eu tava falando.

- Você sabe, - disse dando um gole na Diet Coke. - sua heroína. Como é o nome dela? Ah, Gwen Stefani. Ela tem cabelo comprido. Não curto.

Ah, meu Deus. Eu não acreditei que a Rose tivesse tentando me dizer (eu, a fã número um da Gwen Stefani) qual era o tamanho do cabelo dela.

- Eu não estava pensando isso - Eu disse, e comecei a sair de novo.

Mas o que a Rose disse em seguida me fez voltar de novo.

- Agora você parece com aquela outra garota. Qual é o nome dela?

- Karen O?" Eu perguntei esperançosa. Nem me pergunte por que eu achei que a Rose poderia me dizer uma coisa tão legal quanto dizer que eu parecia com a vocalista líder dos Yeah Yeah Yeahs.

- Não - . Rose disse. Então estalou os dedos - Já sei. Victoria Beckham. Só que morena.- Eu prendi a respiração. Tem coisas piores do que parecer a Victoria Beckham- que parece ótima na verdade-, mas a idéia das pessoas poderem achar que eu tava copiando ela era tão repulsiva que eu pude sentir o Doritos que eu tinha comigo no almoço voltar. Eu não consegui pensar em nada pior naquele momento. Na verdade, sorte da Rose na estar sentada em nenhum lugar próximo ou eu teria vomitado nela.

- Eu não pareço com a Victoria Beckham! - Eu berrei. Rose só deu de ombros e voltou pro computador, e, como sempre, sem demonstrar nenhum remorso por suas ações.

- Que seja - Rose disse. - Eu tenho certeza que o pai do Jasper vai vibrar. Você não tem que ir ao VH1 ou algo assim na semana que vem para promover o progama estúpido dele de Retorno À Familia?

-MTV- Eu disse, me sentindo pior ainda porque eu lembrei que não tinha lido nada do que o Sr Green, o secretário de imprensa da Casa Branca, tinha me dado para a minha preparação para aquele evento em particular. Quanto tempo, entre a escola, as aulas de arte, e o trabalho, que você acha que eu tenho pro lance de Embaixadora Teen? Isso seria zero.

Além do mais, uma garota tem que ter prioridades. E a minha era cortar o cabelo.

Para parecer com a Victoria Beckham, aparentemente.

- Você sabe muito bem que é MTV- Eu respondi rude para Rose, porque eu ainda estava brava por todo o lance da Victoria. E também porque eu estava brava comigo mesma por não ter começado a estudar sobre o que eu deveria dizer. Mas melhor descontar na Rose do que em mim. - E é um debate, e você sabe

perfeitamente. O presidente vai estar lá. Na Forks High School. Como se você não tivesse planejando ir e usar o seu jeans rosa novo da Betsey Johnson.

Rose me olhou toda inocente.- Eu não sei do que você tá falando.

- Você é tão cínica! Eu não conseguia acreditar que ela podia ficar lá sentada e fingir daquele jeito. Como se alguém na escola conseguisse falar sobre qualquer outra coisa. Quero dizer, a MTV estava vindo pra Forks. Ninguém se importava se o presidente estava vindo. Era o novo VJ da MTV gostoso, Random

Alvarez (sério, o nome dele era Random) que estaria apresentando o negócio estúpido que Rose e todas as amigas dela estavam tão empolgadas.

Não era só a Rose e suas amigas que estavam empolgadas. Maria (que não me suporta, mas tenta esconder isso, já que eu sou uma heroína nacional e namoro o filho do presidente. Mas eu posso dizer que ta lá, remexendo debaixo do superficial "Oi Allie, como você ta?") entrou em pânico recentemente porque a ficha dela não estava cheia o suficiente de atividades extracurriculares (considerando que ela é animadora de torcida, Mérito Nacional Escolar e presidente da nossa escola) e criou um novo grupo, o Caminho Certo, que é para ser uma grande chamada para devolver aos adolescentes o direito de dizerem não ao álcool, drogas e sexo.

Pra dizer a verdade, eu nem sei se esse direito foi violado. Quero dizer, até onde eu sei nunca fiquei sabendo de alguém que ficou bravo com quem diz não obrigado para a cerveja ou qualquer coisa assim. Exceto talvez por algum namorado que ficou bravo porque a namorada não quis, você sabe, Fazer _aquilo_.

Eu, no entanto, tenho presenciado que toda a vez que uma namorada vai até o final com o namorado, Maria e seu exército de seguidoras do Caminho Certo, chamam a menina de prostituta, geralmente na cara dela.

Por causa do Caminho Certo, Maria vai ser uma das pessoas que vão estar no quadro de estudantes da Forks H. S., no encontro com o presidente semana que vem. Tudo o que ela é capaz de falar agora que descobriu isso é como ela vai impressionar a Universidade de Stanford, e como eles vão correr atrás dela e implorar pra que ela estude lá. E como ela vai conhecer Random Alvarez, e como ela vai dar o seu número de celular pra ele e eles vão começar a sair.

Como se Random fosse olhar pra ela duas vezes, já que eu soube que ele ta namorando a Paris Hilton. Embora namorar seja a palavra errada. Que seja.

- De qualquer forma- eu disse à Rose - Foi por isso que eu fiz isso. Cortei o meu cabelo, quero dizer. Porque ele estava grande denovo. E eu precisava de um novo visual para o encontro com o presidente. Algo menos... A-garota-quesalvou-o-presidente. Sabe?

- Bom, você com certeza conseguiu isso.- Foi todo o que ela disse. Então completou: - Mamãe ainda vai te matar - Antes de voltar a teclar com o Emmett. Ela já tinha ignorado duas mensagens dele, enquanto nos discutíamos. Pode apostar que ele não tava muito feliz por ela não estar presenteando atenção nele. Como se ele achasse que talvez ela tivesse falando com o outro namorado dela (o imaginário) por um minuto ao invés dele.

Pelo menos, foi o que pareceram os bips irritados vindos do PC.

Eu disse a mim mesma que eu não ligava pro que a Rose pensava.

O que ela sabe sobre Moda? Claro, ela lê a Vogue todo mês do início ao fim.

Mas eu não sou exatamente algo que vai pela Vogue. Diferente da Rose, eu não me conformo com a moda. Eu tenho meu próprio senso de moda, não um ditado por alguma revista.

Ou Victoria Beckham.

Mesmo assim, quando eu desci as escadas pra pegar a minha jaqueta antes de ir pro centro, eu tenho que dizer que eu esperava uma reação melhor do meu novo visual da Theresa, nossa empregada.

- Santa Maria, o que você fez com o seu cabelo?- Ela queria saber.

Eu pus uma mão no cabelo, meio na defensiva - Você não gostou?

Theresa só levantou a cabeça pro céu e chamou mais uma vez pela Mãe de Jesus. Acho que ela não sabia o que deveria fazer sobre isso.

Bella olhou por cima da lição de casa dela - (Ela vai a uma escola diferente da que a Rose e eu vamos. Na verdade, ela vai a uma escola para crianças superdotadas, Horizon, a mesma que o meu namorado, Jasper, vai. Onde eles não têm animadoras de torcidas, atletas, ou até mesmo notas e todo mundo tem que usar uniforme então ninguém zoa do senso de estilo de cada um. Eu queria estudar lá ao invés da Forks H. S.. Mas você prescisa ser praticamente um gênio pra estudar lá. Enquanto eu sou o que a minha conselheira de classe, Sra Flynn, gosta de chamar de "atordoada", então não sou um gênio.

- Eu acho que ficou bom- Era o verdicto da Bella sobre o meu cabelo.

- Sério?" Eu queria beijá-la.

Até ela completar, - Yeah. Como Joana D'Ark. Não que ninguém saiba como ela era, já que o único retrato conhecido dela foi feito quando ela tava presa por bruxaria para os registros da corte. Mas você parece um pouco com ele. O retrato, quero dizer."

Mesmo sendo melhor que Victoria Beckham, não era exatamente reconfortante ser comparada com um cadáver também. Mesmo o cadáver da Joana D'Ark.

- Seus pais vão me matar - Theresa disse.

Isso era pior do que dizerem que eu parecia com um cadáver.

- Eles vão superar- Disse, mais confiante do que me sentia.

- É permanente?- Theresa queria saber.

- Sim - Eu disse.

- Santa Maria - Theresa disse de novo. Depois notou que eu tinha posto a minha jaqueta e mandou - Aonde você pensa que vai?

- Aulas de arte- Eu disse.

- Eu achei que você tinha elas nas segundas e quartas esse ano. Hoje é quinta.- Acredite, não dá pra enganar a Theresa. Eu já tentei.

- Eu tenho - Eu disse. - Normalmente. Mas essa é uma aula nova. Só pra adultos.- Susan Boone é a dona do estúdio onde eu e meu namorado temos aula de desenho juntos. Às vezes, é a única hora em que nós temos tempo de nos ver já que eu e ele somos tão ocupados, vamos a escola diferentes e tudo o mais.

Mas não é por isso que eu vou. Nas aulas de arte, quero dizer. Eu vou porque eu quero melhorar cada vez mais os meus desenhos e não pra sair com o meu namorado.

Entretanto, a gente geralmente fica se beijando depois da aula.

- Susan disse que acha que eu e o Jasper estamos prontos.- Eu disse.

- Prontos pra que? - Theresa queria saber.

- Uma sala mais avançada.- Eu disse. - Uma sala especial.

- Que tipo de especial?

- Desenho vivo - Eu expliquei. Theresa normalmente faz esse tipo de interrogatório. Ela trabalha na nossa casa há um milhão de anos e é como nossa segunda mãe. Pensando bem é como nossa primeira mãe, já que nós praticamente não vemos nossa mão verdadeira, que é tão ocupada com a carreira de advogada de meio-ambiente.

Theresa tem um monte de filhos, todos crescidos e alguns netos então ela é bem acostumada com tudo isso. Exceto desenho vivo, já que ela perguntou cheia de suspeitas - O que é isso?

- Você sabe,- Eu disse com mais certeza do que tinha, já que eu não tinha certeza do que era. - O oposto de desenho morto, de pilhas de frutas e objetos. Ao invés de desenhar objetos nós vamos desenhar coisas vivas... Como pessoas.

Eu tive que admitir, eu estava excitada em desenhar algo - qualquer coisa - que não fosse frutas e chifres de vaca. Só malucos ficam animados com esse tipo de coisa, eu sei. Mas então eu sou maluca. E com esse meu novo cabelo, uma maluca gótica.

Susan fez um grande alarde sobre isso também. O fato dela estar deixando eu e o Jasper vir a essa aula, quero dizer. Nós seríamos as pessoas mais novas, já que era uma aula pra adultos."Mas eu acho que voces dois são maduros o suficiente pra lidar com isso" Ela disse.

Tendo quase 18 e tudo eu com certeza espero ser madura o suficiente pra lidar. Quero dizer, o que ela acha que iria fazer? Cuspir no modelo?

- Eu não sabia que ia ter que te levar ao centro.- Theresa parecia preocupada. - Eu tenho que levar a Bella as aulas de Karatê...

- Qigong - Bella corrigiu.

- Que seja - Theresa disse. - O estudio é no centro, a direção oposta.

- Relaxa- Eu disse. - Eu pego o metrô.

Theresa pareceu chocada - Você não pode, você lembra o que aconteceu da última vez?

Yeah. Legal ela me lembrar. A última vez que eu tentei andar de metro, eu dei de cara com uma reunião familiar, literalmente.

Pessoas usando camisar amarelas brilhosas escritas "cuidado férias da familia Johnson em progresso", que me reconheceram, e avançaram para cima de mim, perguntando se eu era a garota que salvou o presidente e se assinava a camiseta deles. Eles fizeram tanto alvoroço - a família Johnson era muito grande - que tiveram que chamar a polícia pra separar eles de mim. Então a polícia pediu pra eu não andar mais de transporte público.

- É, - Eu disse. - Antes eu tinha um cabelão, e eles me reconheceram. Agora eu cortei o cabelo, eles não vão me reconhecer.

Theresa continuava preocupada.

- Mas seus pais...- Ela comecou.

- ...Querem que eu aprendar o valor de um dólar.- Eu disse. - O que vai me ensinar isso melhor do que andar de transporte público com a plebe?

Eu podia dizer que a Bella estava impressionada com o meu uso da palavra "plebe" que eu tinha tirado do livro dos Sats da Rose. Como se ela usasse o livro.

É difícil driblar a Theresa, mas eu finalmente tinha conseguido.

Quando as pessoas vão perceber que eu sou praticamente uma adulta? Quero dizer, aparentemente, eu tenho maturidade suficente para desenhar vida - sem contar um emprego de meio período - mas não tenho maturidade suficiente para andar de metrô sozinha?

Que seja, em qualquer outro lugar eu já poderia dirigir um carro, mas nessa área onde eu moro as leis para ter uma carteira de motorista são tão restritas quanto as para ter uma arma.

No final a Theresa me deixou ir... Mas só porque que escolha ela tinha? Com o papai trabalhando até tarde no Banco Mundial e a mamãe entupida de casos. Não é como se a Theresa pudesse ligar pra eles. Eles raramente chegam em casa para o jantar. - e abandonaram aquela história de família junta na mesa para comer.

Não que nós precisemos de supervisão. Nós nos saímos muito bem com as nossas rotinas - aulas de arte, Potomac Vídeos, e coisas de Embaixadora Teen da ONU para mim; Animação de torcida e shopping ou algum outro evento social para Rose; E Bella... Bom entre as aulas de clarinete, reuniões do clube de xadrez, qigong, e todas as outras coisas bizarras que ela, garota-gênio do mundo faça.

Eu estava tão feliz de sair no ar frio de novembro. Eu também tava feliz dos meus deveres como Embaixadora Teen da ONU terem forçado a casa Branca a me dar um celular. Isso seria um tipo de coisa que eu teria que guardar dinheiro pra pagar com meu próprio dinheiro do meu emprego de meio período. A Rose que paga as ligações que ela faz (menos as para os nossos pais perguntando se pode ficar mais em qualquer festa que ela esteja.).

Eu, por outro lado, tenho meu celular grátis.

Um dos benefícios de ser uma heroína nacional, eu acho.

- Alô?- Eu estava aliviada que a minha melhor amiga, Renesmee, e não seus pais ou irmãos mais novos tinham atendido. Nessie não tem um celular, então eu tive que ligar para o telefone da casa.

- Sou eu,- Eu disse. - Eu fiz.

- Como que tá parecendo?- Nessie perguntou.

- Eu acho que ficou bom. Bella disse que eu pareço a Joana D'Ark.

- Ela era bonita, até ela ser queimada, de qualquer forma. O que a Rose disse?"

- Que eu pareco a Victoria Beckham.

- Super fofo!- Nessie vibrou.

Olha, esse é o problema com a Nessie. Quero dizer, ela é a minha melhor amiga, eu a amo até a morte. Mas algumas vezes ela diz coisas assim, eu temo por ela. Realmente temo. Porque o que vai acontecer se ela cair no mundo real? Ela vai ser devorada viva.

- Ness, - Eu disse. - Eu não quero que as pessoas pensem que eu to copiando o visual da Victoria. Isso não ia ser legal.

- Oh, ok. Desculpa.- Ela parecia estar pensando por um minuto. Então ela perguntou, - Bom, o que mais a Rose disse?

- Que a minha mãe ia me matar.

- Isso não é bom.

- Eu não me importo. É a minha cabeça, eu deveria ser capaz de fazer o que eu quero com ela.

- Poder para as pessoas - Nessie concordou - Você está indo para o Ateliê agora?"

- Sim, de metrô.

- Boa sorte. Cuidado com alguma Férias da Família Johnson Em Progresso. E me fala o que o Jasper disse sobre o seu cabelo.

- Câmbio e desligo. - Eu disse meio na brincadeira, porque era assim que nós deligávamos nossos walkie-talkies quando éramos crianças. Sério, celulares são iguais a walkie-talkies. Só custam mais.

O triste é que os pais da Nessie não vão dar a ela um celular, então é como uma brincadeira de um lado só. Os pais dela são muito severos e não a deixarão falar com garotos pelo telefone, deixar ela ter encontros, a não ser com grupos, o que torna muito difícil para ela e o namorado se encontrarem. Tristemente para Renesmee, seu namorado, Seth, é filho de um diplomata que foi transferido para Qatar, e agora eles namoram a distância, como a Rose e o Emmett..

Só que Qatar é muito mais longe que Rhode Island, então Seth nunca pode vir no fim de semana.

Os pais dela, por não darem um celular a ela, nunca a deixariam andar de metrô sozinha. Na verdade, os meus também não ficariam animados se eles soubessem. Não porque eles tenham medo que eu possa me perder ou ser seqüestrada e vendida como escrava branca (o que acontece bastante no meio oeste, lugares como Shoppings do que no Metrô. Eu sei por que a Bella e eu vimos um episódio National Geographic Explorer sobre isso), mas por causa do lance das Férias da Familia Johnson Em Progresso. Infelizmente, eles não se preocupam a ponto de me tirarem do emprego.

Mas eu podia ver que, graças a minha nova cor de cabelo, as coisas iam ser diferentes. Ninguém no trem me reconheceu. Ninguém me olhou duas vezes, tentando lembrar-se de onde eles me conheciam. Eu fiz todo o caminho da rua R e a Conneticut - passando em frente à Igreja Fundamental de Cientologia - onde o Estúdio da Susan fica, sem nenhuma pessoa me dizer "Ei, você não é a Alice Brandon?" ou "Não teve um filme sobre você no verão?"

Eu estava tão animada por não ser reconhecida que eu parei na Static, a loja de cds do lado do estúdio, sem parar para ver se tinha alguma coisa boa lá...

Eu achava que eu estava tão diferente que as pessoas não sabiam que eu era quem eu era. Porque, até onde eu entendo, diferente só pode significar melhor.

Embora eu não tenha certeza que o Jasper, que chegou ao Ateliê um pouco depois que eu, concorde. Ele cruzou o meu caminho, e continuou indo, como se ele procurasse por outra pessoa...Então ele voltou quando percebeu que a garota de frente a ele era eu.

Eu não poderia dizer pela expressão dele se ele gostou do meu cabelo. Quero dizer, ele tava sorrindo, mas isso não quer dizer nada. Jasper normalmente é um cara feliz - não todo melancólico como o Emmett, mesmo pensanado do seu próprio modo. Jasper é tão talentoso quanto o Emmett, acho que até mais. Mas essa é só a minha opinião.

Eu também acho que o Jasper é mais bonito que o Emmett, com os olhos verdes – não, sério. Eles são verdes. Não mel, mas um verde puro como a grama na primavera - e um cabelo meio bagunçado, loiro e cacheado.

Não que seja uma competição- que namorado é mais gostoso: o meu ou o da minha irmã.

Mas a verdade é que o meu totalmente é mais. Mesmo que a gente namore há mais de um ano, o meu coração ainda faz aquela coisinha engraçada e animada toda vez que eu vejo o Jasper. Bella diz que é frisson. Eu não ligo como chama, ou o que causa. Tudo o que eu sei é que eu amo o Jasper. Ele é tão... Ele. Quando ele entra em algum lugar, ele não só entra... Mas o preenche, sendo tão alto e com ombros largos e tudo o mais. Quando ele me beija, ele tem que abaixar pra encontrar os meus lábios, e várias vezes, ele encaixa suas mãos no meu rosto para segurá-lo firme... É muito quente.

Mas não tão quente como o jeito que ele olha pra mim em alguns momentos... Como agora por exemplo.

Meus pais, pra completar aquele lance de dar valor ao trabalho, introduziram essa nova regra (que ao invés da Theresa lavar as nossas roupas, nós vamos.) para nós aprendermos a fazer as coisas funcionais como membros da sociedade. Então a única coisa que eu consegui encontrar limpo, já que eu me esqueci de lavar as minhas roupas, foi essa blusa preta que a Nike me mandou, na esperança que na próxima vez que eu aparecesse na tv eu estivesse usando-a - como na semana que vem na MTV.

O que é definitivamente outro benefício de ser uma heroína nacional... Conseguir roupas grátis.

Então, aliada como eu sou da Nike, eu tentei não encorajar isso.

Então eu nunca tinha posto essa blusa antes. Era por isso que eu não sabia, até ver na cara do Jasper, que a blusa era meio sexy. Eu não tenho peitos grandes - ou pequenos - só normais - mas eu acho que essa blusa é meio apertada e faz com que o peito que eu tenho pareça maior do que o normal... Ainda mais com um decote em v, então definitivamente mostra mais o meu peito do que as blusas que eu uso normalmente.

O que pode explicar porque, quando o Jasper me reconheceu, ele nem notou o meu cabelo. O minuto que ele me fitou, o seu olhar recaiu diretamente sobre o meu peito. Então, quando ele se sentou do meu lado, tudo o que ele disse foi:

- Ei, Sharona.

- Ei, Daryl.

Daryl e Sharona são os nossos nomes Hippies. Você sabe, os nomes que nós achamos que teríamos se nós tivéssemos nascidos em um parque de trailer ao invés de Biloxi, Mississippi (eu) ou Houston, Texas (Jasper).

Não quero dizer que quem se chama Daryl ou Sharona seja Hippie ou quem more em um trailer também. É só que se nós fossemos hippies, nós achamos que esses seriam os nossos nomes... Ok, é coisa de casal. Sabe aquelas coisas entre pessoas que estão há muito tempo juntos? Como a minha mãe e o meu pai que se chamam de "Schmoopie" às vezes depois de um episódio de sitcom que eles viram. Daryl e Sharona é a mesma coisa. Só que não é repulsivo.

- Eu gostei da sua blusa" Foi a próxima coisa que o Jasper me disse.

- É, - Eu disse.

- Você devia usar blusas assim com mais freqüência" Ele disse, não se envergonhando nem um pouco de si mesmo por me secar daquela maneira.

- Eu vou tentar lembrar disso - Eu disse - Olha mais pra cima. E o Cabelo?

Ele continuou olhando pra minha blusa. - Ótimo

- Jasper! Você nem olhou!

Eles desgrudou os olhos do meu peito e olhou. Seus olhos se estreitaram.

- Está curto. Ele disse.

- Muito bem. Mais alguma coisa? Por exemplo... Você gostou?"

- Está...- Ele estudou o meu cabelo por algum tempo - Está muitopreto.

- Sim. Chama-se Ébano da Meia-Noite. O que me faz acreditar que deva ser preto. Eu quero saber se você gostou.

- Bom, agora você não precisa mais se importar se alguém te reconhecer. - Ele disse

- Isso eu saquei, mas você acha que ficou bom?

- Está...- Seu olhar voltou aos meus seios - Ótimo.

Wow. Eu imagino se a Nike sabe do poder que essas blusas têm nos olhos dos nossos namorados. Pelo menos no meu. De qualquer forma. Tanto que não deixava o Jasper me dar uma opinião sincera sobre o meu novo visual. Eu acho que eu vou ter que esperar.

- Em nome de Deus, o que você fez com o seu cabelo? - Susan Boone parecia aterrorizada.

- Eu cortei, e pintei. - disse, enrolando uma mecha de cabelo. Eu não poderia falar pela expressão dela se ela tinha aprovado ou não. Ela parecia com a reação da Theresa e da Rose... Chocada. - Não gostou?

Susan mordeu o lábio inferior.

- Você sabe, Alice, que milhares mulheres matariam pra o cabelo que você costumava ter. Eu espero que não seja, er, permanente.

- Semi. - eu disse.

O estúdio estava enchendo. Exceto por Rob, o Agente secreto do Jasper - sendo o primeiro filho, ele não tinha permissão para ir a qualquer lugar sem ser seguido por pelo menos um agente secreto - eu não reconhecia niguém.

Mesmo que eu não conhecesse niguém da aula de quinta, todos eles estavam ouvindo a nossa conversa - minha e da Susan.

Ah, eles estavam fingindo que não estavam, virando a folha de seus blocos e apontando o lápis.

Mas eles estavam ouvindo. Eu sei.

- Eu só precisava de uma mudança - Eu disse tentando defender a minha - aparentemente ruim - decisão.

- Bom, é o seu cabelo.- Disse dando de ombros. Então ela notou o capacete que o David tinha me dado no ano passado, aquele decorado com magaridas brancas, em cima da prateleira. - Acho que você não vai mais precisar dele.

Era verdade. Eu só ganhei o capacete porque o corvo de estimação da Susan, Joe, que fica vagando solto durante a nossa aula de desenho, era morbidamente obsecado com o meu cabelo, e freqüentemente mergulhava, me atacando se eu não estivesse usando uma proteção na cabeça. Eu olhei o pássaro maligno, imagiando se ele iria me deixar sozinha agora.

Mas Joe estava ocupado no seu poleiro, sem prestar a mínima atenção no meu cabelo. Viva! Funcionou! Sem Joe para se preocupar.

- Eu acho que ficou bom. - Jasper disse, finalmente capaz de registrar outra coisa do que como o meu peito ficava naquela blusa, aparentemente.

- Sério? - Eu perguntei, mal ousando ter esperanças. Finalmente, uma resposta positiva de alguem que viu - a reação da Nessie pelo celular não conta - Não é muito, hm, Victoria Beckham?

Jasper balançou a cabeça. - Sem chance.- Ele disse - Totalmente Enid de Ghost World.

Já que esse era exatamente o visual que eu queria, eu vibrei.

- Obrigada. - Eu disse. Ele realmente era o melhor namorado. Mesmo tendo uma ligeira obsessão com o meu peito.

- Muito bem todo mundo- Susan disse, ficando do lado de uma pequena plataforma no centro da sala, que ela tinha cobrido com um cetim brilhoso e colorido. - Bem-Vindos ao Desenho Vivo. Como vocês podem ver, nós temos um casal de iniciantes aqui. Esses são Jasper, Rob - Ela apontou para o agente secreto do Jasper- e Alice.

Todos murmuraram oi para gente. Eu não poderia dizer quantos reconheceram Jazz ou eu da tv. Talvez todos. Talvez nenhum. Em todo caso, eles eram relaxados quanto a isso, sem encarar, dar risadinhas ou sendo as Férias da Familia Johnson sobre isso, ou qualquer coisa assim. Não que eu esperasse isso deles, vendo como eram todos adultos, além de artistas. Quero dizer, você espera que os artistas se comportem de forma mais digna do que um não-artista.

- Bom, vamos começar - Susan chamou alguém que tinha ficado encostado no final da sala - Terry? Estamos prontos para você, acho.

- Terry, um cara alto de uns 20 anos, veio marchando até a plataforma, usando por alguma razão, só um roupão. Eu pensei que isso talvez fosse contar como algum tipo de desenho clássico que nós deveríamos fazer.

O que era legal, porque, ei, eu não sabia como nós fariamos para desenhar fantasias.

Isso seria bem mais desafiante, eu sabia, do que desenhar um pedaço de fruta ou chifres de vaca. O roupão do Terry tinha uma estampa padrão que seria difícil de reproduzir. Principalmente onde o tecido enrugava.

Eu não pude evitar entrar em ávida animação. Eu sei que só uma doida ficaria animada em desenhar estampas. Mas eu sou anormal. Me informam disso quase diariamente pelos meus colegas na escola, aproximadamente toda a vez que eu abro a boca, mesmo que seja só para dizer algma coisa inofensiva como o

fato da Gwen Stefani ter escrito a música "Simple Kind of Life" na noite anterior ao No Doubt tê-la gravado.

Então Terry subiu na plataforma, e eu vi que não seria dificil desenhar a estampa do roupão. Porque assim que eu peguei o meu lápis, Terry desamarrou o nó do seu roupão, que caiu aos seus pés.

E por baixo daquilo, ele estava... Bom, completamente pelado.

**Lista das 10 coisas que realmente e verdadeiramente me chocaram durante a minha vida:**

**10. **Gwen Stefani saindo com um álbum solo. Quero dizer, eu acho que é ótimo, não me entendam mal. Mas e o resto da banda? Eu me preocupo com eles, é só. Menos Tony, é claro, já que ele é o cara que quebrou o coração dela.

**9. **O casamento da Jeniffer Lopez e do Ben ter sido cancelado. Sério. Eu achava que eles eram feitos um pro outro. E aquele lance com o Marc Anthony? Quero dizer, ele é mais baixo que ela, certo? Não que haja nada de errado com isso.

**8. **Lindsay Lohan estrelando Herbie: Meu fusquinha turbinado. Sério. Porque eles refariam aqueles filmes? Como isso pode parece uma boa idéia?

**7. **Passar em Alemão

**6. **Tito, o filho da Theresa, se inscrever em uma faculdade técnica. E passar com notas azuis.

**5. **A visão da minha irmã Rose lavando suas próprias roupas.

**4. **Britney Spears casando com o seu dançarinho. Ela não aprendeu nada com a Jeniffer Lopes?

**3. **Maria me convidando pra sua festa de 16 anos. (não que eu tenha ido).

**2. **Meu namorado ter fixado tanto no meu peito que nem notou a minha mudança no cabelo.

**E a coisa numero-um que mais realmente e verdadeiramenteme chocou foi:**

**01. **O primeiro cara que eu vi pelado foi um completo estranho!

* * *

**N/A: **Já que todos concordam eu vou postar quarta e domingo.

**Isa Stream: **Achei que você ia me abandonar. :(

**Lane: **Sem comentários, você é o máximo!

**Lika Hale: **Minha primeira review *-*


	3. Chapter 2

Ok, eu já caras pelados antes. Na TV. Quando eu vou a NY por conta do lance da ONU, tem um monte de canais de acesso público voltados a caras pelados.E é claro que eu vi fotos da estátua de Michelangelo de Jasper. Para não mencionar as estátuas clássicas da National Gallery, que são, você sabe, a maioria nuas. E é claro que eu vi o meu pai pelado. Mas só por acidente, nas ocasiões em que ele saia pulando por aí, xingando, depois de sair de um banho e descobrir que a Rose tinha usado todas as toalhas para enxugar o suéter de cashmere dela ou qualquer coisa assim.

Mas o primeiro cara não relacionado comigo que eu veria ao vivo e a cores? Eu totalmente não esperava que fosse um cara que eu nem conhecia há cinco minutos. Para falar a verdade, eu pensava que o primeiro cara que eu veria ao vivo e a cores pessoalmente daquele jeito seria o meu namorado, Jasper.

Ou então esperava que fosse. Cara, aquilo não tava de acordo com o plano.

Eu dei uma olhada em volta pra ver se alguém mais estava tão surpreso quanto eu de ver o Terry pelado. Mas todo mundo estava concentrado desenhando. Até o Jasper. Até o Rob.

Com licença, mas o que tá acontecendo? Eu sou a única pessoa sã na sala? "Oiee? Ninguém mais notou que tem um cara pelado aqui? Ou só eu?" Hm, aparentemente sim. Niguém nem piscou. Só pegaram os lápis e começaram a esboçar.

Ok, claramente eu perdi alguma coisa aqui.

Sem saber mais nada o que fazer, eu fingi deixar cair a minha borracha, enquanto eu abaixava para apanhá-la, dar uma rápida espiada nos blocos de desenho. Do Jasper e do Rob, quero dizer. Eu só queria saber se eles estavam... Você sabe. Desenhando TUDO do Terry. Ou talvez eles fossem por um educado espaço em branco em torno do você-sabe-o-que dele. Porque talvez fosse isso que nós deveríamos fazer. Eu não sabia. Quero dizer, eu não Consigo nem dizer o nome. Como eu ia desenhar?

Eu vi, entretanto, que enquanto eles não estavam fazendo do você-sabe-o-que do Terry o principal ponto do desenho, embora ambos tivessem definitivamente o incluído. Então, obviamente, eles não tinham problema em desenhar algum cara pelado.

Entretanto, tenho que admitir, eu estava bem assustada com a coisa toda. Porque ninguém mais estava? Talvez seja fácil desenhá-lo se você o tem. Você sabe. O equipamento.

E porque o Terry era qualificado o modelo nu, de qualquer forma? Ele não era nem bonito. Ele era o tipo magricelo e sem nenhum musculo tonificado pra se falar. Ele ainda tinha uma tatuagem de um coração com uma flecha o atravessando no bíceps esquerdo. Ele parecia muito com Jesus, na verdade, com o cabelo loiro comprido e a barba.

Só que eu nunca vi retratos de Jesus pelado.

- Alice?

Susan estava falando bem suavemente - ela tenta manter a conversação em um mumúrio durante a aula, fazendo a sua voz mais baixa que o rádio, que é ligado em uma estação de música clássico-erudita calmante.

Apesar do jeito suave que a Susan falou, eu pulei. Porque música erudita não era o suficiente para me relaxar, no meu estado de hiper-percepção-de-cara-pelado.

- O QUE? - Eu perguntei. Sem razão nenhuma, eu comecei a ficar vermelha. Esse era, claro, um efeito normal pra mim. A tendência a corar sem razão nenhuma. Eu podia sentir as minhas bochechas esquentarem e esquentarem.

- Algum problema? Você não está desenhando. - Foi o a Susan disse de forma macia, abaixando-se próxima ao meu banco.

- Sem problemas - Eu disse rapidamente. Talvez muito rápido, já que eu falei um pouco alto demais, e o Jasper me lançou um olhar, sorriu brevemente e voltou ao seu desenho.

- Você tem certeza? - Susan lançou um olhar ao Terry - Você tem um ótimo ângulo aqui.- Ela pegou um pedaço de carvão em frente a mim e esboçou rudemente Terry em meu bloco de desenho. - Você realmente pode desenhar a genitália dele daqui. Essa linha é do osso do quadril até a virilha. Terry é bem definido...

- Hm,- eu murmurei desconfortavelmente. Eu tinha que dizer alguma coisa. Eu tinha. - Yeah. É só que eu não estava realmente esperando ver a genitália dele.

Susan olhou do desenho dela de volta para mim. Ela deve ter visto alguma coisa na minha expressão, já que seus olhos se arregalaram, e ela disse - Oh!.

Ela sacou. Sobre o Terry, quero dizer.

- Mas... O que você acha que eu quis dizer, Alice? ela sussurou - quando eu perguntei se você estaria interessada em entrar na minha aula de desenho vivo?

- Que nós estáriamos desenhando coisas vivas - eu sussurrei de volta - Não caras pelados.

- Mas isso é o que desenho vivo significa - Susan disse, parecendo tentar não sorrir. - É importante para todo artista ser capaz de desenhar a forma humana, e você não pode fazer isso, se você não consegue ver o músculo e a estrutura do esqueleto sob a pele, porque está escondido embaixo das roupas. Desenho vivo sempre quer dizer modelos nus.

- Bom, eu percebi isso agora. - Eu sussurrei.

- Oh, querida.- Susan disse, não parecendo querer sorrir mais - Eu assumo... Quero dizer, eu realmente achei que você sabia.

Eu notei que o Jasper estava lançando olhares para nós. Eu não queria que ele pensasse que havia alguma coisa errada. Quero dizer, a última coisa que eu precisava agora era que o meu namorando achasse que eu surtei por ter visto um cara pelado.

- Tudo bem. - Eu disse, pegando o meu lápis, e esperando a Susan ir embora, para me deixar corar em paz - Eu entendi. Tá tudo bem agora.

Susan Boone não parecia acreditar em mim.

- Tem certeza? - Ela queria saber - Está tudo certo com você?

- Tudo supimpa - Eu disse.

Oh, meu Deus. Eu não acredito que eu disse supimpa. Eu não sei o que me possuiu. A visão de um cara pelado e tudo o mais e só o que eu consigo dizer é "Tudo supimpa?"

Eu não sei como eu atravessei o resto da aula. Eu tentei me concentrar no desenho que eu via e não no que eu conhecia, como eu tinha aprendido com a Susan nas nossas primeiras aulas. Eu ainda sabia que eu estava desenhando um cara pelado, mas ajudava se tudo o que eu visse fosse uma linha por aqui, outra

linha lá, uma sombra lá no canto e outra aqui e assim por diante. Dividindo o Terry em vários pedaços.

Quando, ao término da aula, a Susan nos pediu para expor os nossos desenhos embaixo da janela, eu vi que o meu não era nem melhor nem pior que os outros. Você não poderia dizer, de imediato, que era o meu primeiro desenho de um cara pelado.

Susan disse que eu não tinha feito um bom trabalho me fixando no objeto de desenho. O que quer dizer basicamente que eu tinha deixado o Terry flutuando na folha sem nada ao redor.

- O que você desenhou aqui, Alice - Susan disse - É uma ótima representação das partes. Mas você prescisa desenhar como um todo.

Eu não levei a crítica da Susan da parte versus todo como pessoal, porque eu sabia que já era um milagre eu ter conseguido desenhar alguma coisa, levando em conta o meu grande choque com o cara pelado.

Para ficar pior depois, quando nós estavamos nos aprontando para sair, Terry veio até mim todo - Ei, eu gostei do seu ê não é aquela garota que salvou o presidente?

Felizmente, a essa altura ele já tinha posto um roupão, então eu fui capaz de olhar nos olhos dele e mandar - É.

Ele acentiu e disse - Legal. Achei que fosse mesmo. Foi, você sabe, corajoso. Mas o que você fez com o seu cabelo?

- Eu só precisava de uma mudança.- Eu disse brilhantemente. - Oh - Ele pareceu pensar sobre isso - Bom, tá legal.

O que não era de todo animador, se você pensar sobre isso. Quer dizer, vinha de um cara que ganhava a vida ficando por aí sem roupa.

Mesmo assim, eu acho que eu ainda não tava totalmente bem no estúdio quanto eu achei que estava, já que no caminho pra o carro (Jasper tinha oferecido me dar uma carona) ele perguntou mal contendo o riso na voz - Então o que você achou da genitália do Terry?

Eu quase fiquei chocada com as palavras que escorregaram da minha boca.

- Hm - Eu disse - Já vi maiores.

- Sério? - O riso desapareceu da sua voz - Ele era bem dotado.

- Não tão grande quanto alguns que eu já vi - Eu disse lembrando o canal público de NY.

Então, vendo a expressão estonteada no rosto do Jasper, eu imaginei se ele sabia o que eu quis dizer - os caras que eu vi na Tv, quero dizer.

E nós realmente estávamos falando sobre genitálias.

- Eu só espero que da próxima vez seja uma modelo. - Rob, o agente secreto do Jasper disse, olhando triste para o seu desenho - Senão eu vou ter muitas explicações para dar no escritório.

Jasper e eu rimos - de nervosa, no meu caso. Quero dizer, eu ainda estava meio chocada. Eu sei que, como artista e tudo, eu deveria ver caras pelados só como pedaços da obra que eu estava criando.

Só que eu não conseguia parar de pensar no você-sabe-o-que do Jasper, imaginando se era tão grande quanto o do Terry.

O que me fez imaginar se eu queria ver algum dia o você-sabe-o-que do Jasper . Até hoje eu tinha bastante certeza que sim. Você sabe. Um dia. Agora eu não tinha certeza.

Claro, não havia muitas oportunidades para coisas desse tipo entre a gente. Tentar encontrar um momento de privacidade com o filho do líder do mundo livre é desafiante, para dizer o mínimo.

Especialmente quando há sempre um cara ao redor com um fone de ouvido do lado.

Mas nós fazemos o nosso melhor. Tem a minha casa, claro. Meus pais têm essa regra sobre garotos nos quartos - eles não são permitidos. Mas os meus pais não estão sempre em casa. E a Theresa normalmente não está no final de semana. Quando todo mundo sai - a um jogo da Rose, ou demostrações de Qigong da Bella - Jasper e eu temos a oportunidade travar uma pequena batalha de amídalas, e às vezes mais do que isso. Domingo passado, para constar como fato, as coisas entre a nós ficaram tão... Bom, quentes, que nós não escutamos a posta da frente bater. Foi só porque Manet, meu cachorro, saiu correndo para saudar quem é tivesse chegado mais cedo em casa - Bella, voltando de uma festa de repouso no Smithsonian- que nós não fomos pegos em uma posição muito comprometedora.

Não que a Bella fosse se importar. Quando nós descemos as escadas, fingindo que nós não estávamos fazendo nada mais excitante que uma tarefa, ela mandou - Vocês sabem que as gorduras trans, como as que têm nos Oreos, existem só em 0.5% das calorias que os Europeus consomem, o oposto dos 2.6% que é a média dos USA, e essa é uma das razões dos europeus serem muito mais magros que os americanos?

Andando até a porta comigo depois de me deixar em casa de qualquer lugar que nós estivéssemos era a única hora em que nós poderíamos ficar sozinhos por alguns minutos antes da Theresa ou meus pais percebessem que nós estávamos lá fora e começarem a acender e apagar a luz da varanda.

To te falando, é dificil quando o seu namorado é o filho do presidente.

De qualquer forma, ele caminhou comigo até a varanda na noite depois da nossa primeira aula de desenho vivo, e me puxou para as sombras Da Grande Weeping, uma árvore que tem na frente da varanda da minha casa (era um costume dele) e me pressionou contra o tronco da árvore.

Esse era outro costume seu. E eu tenho que dizer, ambos me agradavam bastante.

Entretanto, aquela noite eu ainda estava um pouco assustada com todo o lance do Terry-pelado para conseguir, você sabe. Entrar no clima.

Eu acho que o Jasper poderia dizer, já que ele levantou a cabeça e despreocupadamente perguntou - Você realmente achou que a genitália daquele cara era pequena?

- Não. - Eu disse para acalmá-lo - Você gostou do meu cabelo?

- Sim.- Ele disse para me acalmar de volta - E eu realmente gostei dessa blusa que você tá usando. Você quer ir a Casa de Campo dos Cullen comigo para o Dia de Ação de Graças? Você pode vir se prometer usar essa blusa.

- Ok.- Eu disse e então bati a minha cabeça no tronco da árvore ao levantar a minha cabeça para olhá-lo - ESPERA! O que você disse?

- Ação de Graças - ele disse movendo seus lábios no meu pescoço em direção a minha orelha - Você já ouviu falar, certamente. É um feriado nacional, tradicionalmente celebrado ingerindo grandes quantidades de peru e assistindo futebol americano.

- Eu sei o que Ação de Graças é. O que eu quero dizer é... Casa de Campo do Cullen?

- É o retiro oficial do presidente longe da Casa Branca, localizado em Maryland.

- Pára de enrolar, Jasper. Eu sei o que é. O que você disse pro seus pais deixarem você me convidar?

- Eu não precisei. Eu só perguntei se eu podia levar você e eles falaram claro. Eu admito que isso foi antes.

- Antes do que?

- Antes deles virem o que você fez com o seu cabelo.

- Mas eu acho que eles ainda vão deixar você vir. Então... Você quer?

- SÉRIO? - Eu não acredito que ele estivesse brincando sobre isso. Porque isso era importante. Quer dizer, MUITO. Meu namorado me convidando para viajar com ele. Dormir Fora.

E ok, os pais dele iam estar lá e tudo o mais. Mas mesmo assim, isso só poderia significar uma coisa.-

- Claro que é sé é, Sharona. Vai ser divertido. Tem um monte de coisa para fazer lá. Andar a Cavalo. Filmes. Parcheesi."

Parcheesi? Isso era algum tipo de codenome estranho de garoto para sexo? Porque era isso que ele estava pensando que nós iríamos fazer, né? Quer dizer, sexo? Não é isso que os casais fazem quando vão passar o final de semana fora juntos?

- E não diz que você não quer, Sharona. Eu sei que quer.

Mas como? Como que ele sabia? Eu venho distribuindo algum tipo de vibração-de-quero-fazer-sexo sem saber? Porque eu não tenho certeza se quero. Ok, algumas vezes eu tenho certeza que sim, mas não na maior parte do tempo. Especialmente agora, tendo sido forçada a sentar e olhar um cara pelado por 3 horas.

- Você disse que vocês sempre vão para a casa da sua avó em Baltimore para a Ação de Graças.- Jasper continuou - E é totalmente chato, certo? Então cai fora disso. E vem para o campo comigo."

O que eu deveria dizer? Eu não sabia o que dizer!

- Meus pais NUNCA iam me deixar viajar com você.

O que era uma coisa reconfortante, na verdade. Especificamente sendo verdade.

- Claro que vão - Jasper disse de sua forma despreocupada - Você vai estar lá com o presidente e toneladas de agentes secretos. Claro que os seus pais vão deixar você ir. Além do mais eles confiam em você. Pelo menos confiavam antes você fazer o que fez com o cabelo.

- Jazz. Sem brincadeiras. Esse é...- meu coração estava batendo com dificuldade. E não era só por causa do frisson. - Esse é um passo muito grande.

- Eu sei - Ele disse - Mas a gente tá namorando há mais de um ano. Eu acho que a gente tá pronto, você não acha?

Pronto pra que? Um final de semana na casa de campo juntos, completo com peru e Parcheesi? Ou sexo? Ele tinha que estar falando sobre sexo! Quero dizer, garotos não te chamam para viajar só para comer torta de abóbora e jogar jogos de tabuleiros, certo? CERTO?

- Eu não sei, Jasper - Eu disse, hesitando. - Eu acho... Eu acho... Eu acho que eu vou ter que pensar sobre isso. Isso tá acontecendo muito rápido.

Mas era isso? Quero dizer, realmente? Considerando os acontecimentos recentes no "departamento de madar ver"? O final de semana no campo era o próximo passo naturalmente?

- Vai. - Jasper disse levantando a minha blusa - Diga sim.

Injusto. Ele estava usando o seu enorme talento com os dedos para manipular as minhas emoções. Ou, ér, não tanto as minhas emoções quanto as partes do corpo.

- Diga que você vai. Ele sussurrou.

Eu só queria dizer que é muito difícil pensar na coisa certa a dizer quando um garoto tá com a mão dentro do seu sutiã.

- Eu vou. - eu me ouvi sussurrando de volta.

Como eu consigo me meter nessas?

**10 lugares que as pessoas normalmente perdem a virgindade:**

**10. **No assento de trás do carro, como a Rose. (foi com o Emmett, então não deve ter sido tão ruim).

**09. **Em um hotel depois da festa de formatura. Muito clichê. Muitas garotas acham que há alguma coisa muito romântica em perder a virgindade depois da formatura, aparentemente sem perceber que a festa de formatura é só uma coisa inventada para as pessoas populares fazerem as não-populares se sentirem mal

por não terem sido convidadas.

**08. **A cama dos seus pais quando eles viajaram no final de semana. Eca! ECA! É a cama do seu pai, o lugar onde você possivelmente foi feita. NOJENTO!

**07. **A cama dos pais dele quando eles viajam no final de semana. E não vai ser totalmente constrangedor se a mãe dele encontrar a sua calcinha da Hello Kitty debaixo dos lençóis?

**06. **Uma tenda no acampamento de verão. ALOW. É uma tenda. Todo mundo pode te ouvir!

**05. **Na praia. Areia. Entra em todo lugar.

**04. **Motel. Uma palavra: Bactérias.

**03. **O quarto dele. Hm, você já sentiu o cheiro das meias dele? O quarto todo dele tem esse cheio. Sério. Mesmo aconteça de ele morar na Casa Branca. E você não pode dizer. Não mesmo. É como se eles tivessem se acostumado com o cheiro, da mesma forma que você se acostumou com o cheiro do seu próprio desodorante.

**02. **Seu quarto. Oh, sério? Você vai Fazer Isso na freente das suas Barbies e do Senhor Urso? Acho que não!

**E o primeiro lugar onde as pessoas perdem a virgindade é:**

**01. **A Casa de Campo dos Cullen. Bom, ok, não é lugar onde as pessoas geralmente perdem a virgindade. Mas, aparentemente, é o lugar onde eu vou perder a minha.


	4. Chapter 3

A questão é que eu tinha um ás na manga.

E esse ás eram a minha mãe e o meu pai.

Porque SEM CHANCE deles me deixarem faltar a Ação de Graças na Vovó para viajar com o meu namorado.

Mesmo que com presidente.

O que significa sem sexo. Ou Parcheesi, como aparentemente o Jasper chama.

Eu não vou fingir que eu estou muito chateada com isso. Sobre o papai e a mamãe não me deixarem viajar com o Jasper. Quero dizer, eu não tenho toda a certeza que eu quero ir. Ok, certo, eu quero ir quando as mãos dele estão embaixo da minha roupa... Mas no minuto em que elas não estão mais, eu tenho que admitir

que esteja completamente aterrorizada pela idéia.

Porque, vamos encarar, sexo é um enorme passo. Muda completamente a relação. Ou pelo menos é o que diz nos livros que a Rose lê e costuma deixar no banheiro e que eu ocasionalmente pego para folhear quando eu estou cheia de Kurt Vonnegut, meu escritor preferido, ou qualquer coisa. Nesses livros, quando a

garota e o namorado começam a Fazer Isso, é só. É só isso que eles fazem. Sem idas ao cinema. Sem jantares. Tudo o que eles fazem quando estão juntos é... Bem, Isso.

Talvez seja só nos livros e não na vida real. Mas como eu vou ter certeza? Eu não tenho certeza se eu estou pronta.

Então se a mamãe e o papai falarem que eu não posso ir não vai ser a pior coisa do mundo. É só o que eu estou dizendo.

Eu decedi perguntar logo que eu cheguei da aula de desenho. Eu decidi que já que a mamãe e o papai iam dizer não, eu poderia parar de ficar preocupada. Quero dizer, Jasper vai ter que aprender a viver com o desapontamento.

Papai e mamãe estavam sentados na mesa da sala de jantar com a Rose, que por alguma razão parecia meio chateada. Provavelmente o cantor dela tinha saído do American Idol ou algo assim.

"Mãe, pai" Eu disse, interropnedo sem remorso ou culpa, "Posso ir para a casa de campo dos Cullen com o Jasper na Ação de Graças?"

dizer "E os pais dele?"

"Claro, amor" Meu pai disse.

Foi a minha mae que disse "Oh, Deus! Alice, o que você fez com o seu cabelo?!"

"Eu cortei" Eu disse. Meu coração tinha totalmente parado de bater "O que você quer dizer com 'Claro, amor', pai?".

"É permanente?" Mamãe perguntou.

"Semi" Eu disse para mamae "Tá falando sério?" Eu perguntei para o papai "E a vovó?".

"Ela vai superar" Ele disse e então também se fixou no meu cabelo

"O que era para ser?" Ele queria saber "Algumas daquelas personagens de Mangô que você tá sempre lendo?"

"Mangá" Eu corrigi. "O que você tá dizendo exatamente, pai? Que eu posso ir?

"Ir aonde?"

"À casa de campo. Com o Jasper. Para a Ação de Graças. O final de semana da Ação de Graças. DORMIR FORA!"

"Eu não vejo porque não" Minha mãe disse. "Os pais dele vão estar lá? Bom, vá. A próxima vez que você quiser fazer alguma coisa assim Alice, me avisa antes que eu marco uma hora com a minha cabelereira para você. Uma coisa bem feita vai fazer bem para o seu cabelo".

E assim estava acabado. Eles voltaram suas atenções de volta a Rose e qualquer que fosse o seu chilique. Provavelmente ela tinha algum treino de animação no mesmo dia que algma excursão que eles queriam que ela fosse. Eles estavam no pé dela por causa da faculdade, agora.

Isso era tudo, hum, alôôô? Lembram de mim? Sua outra filha? A que o namorado acabou de convidar para passar o final de semana fora jogando parcheesi? E vocês acabaram de dizer sim? Hum, ESSA FILHA?

Eu não conseguia acreditar. Eu não conseguia acreditar. Meus pais estavam me deixando passar o final de semana fora com o meu namorado.

E agora, graças a eles, parecia que eu ia ter que ir para o campo dar um close na genitália do meu namorado.

Ok, isso não está acontecendo.

Tá bom, isso tá acontecendo.

Eu ainda estava tentando me recuperar do choque de tudo isso quando a Rose apareceu flutando passando pela porta um pouco depois. Eu estava com os fones - eu estava escutando the Tragic Kindgom na esperança de que a Gwen cantando que ela era só "uma garota na mundo" acalmasse a minha alma - então tudo o

que eu vi foi a Rose movendo seus lábios por mais ou menos um minuto. Quando ela não desistiu e não foi embora depois de um tempo, eu tirei os meus fones e perguntei em uma voz desamigável o suficiente o suficiente para acordar o meu cachorro Manet "O que?"

"Era isso que eu estava te perguntando" Rose disse. "Porque você parece como se tivesse descoberto que o John Mayer morreu?"

No mundo da Rose, se o John Mayer morresse as pessoas enlouqueceriam. No meu mundo se isso acontecesse? Eu nem notaria.

_"Porque esse ano enquanto você está ajudando a vovó a assar os doces em réplicas de John e Priscilla Smith eu estarei perdendo a virgindade com o meu namorado"._

Isso era o que eu queria falar. Mas confiar na minha irmã não é a coisa mais sábia a se fazer. Eu só disse a primeira coisa que veio na minha cabeça, que é "Eu não

se". Eu acho que só estou chateada porque... Por que... Hoje, eu vi meu primeiro, hum, você-sabe-o-quê."

Eu vi que de certa maneira eu deveria dar mais explicações.

Qualquer coisa. Porque isso teve o efeito oposto do que eu esperava – que Rose iria embora.

Instântaneamente, ela veio mechendo em tudo no meu quarto, nem olhando onde estava indo e esbarrando nas minhas figuras de ação do Hellboy, que eu tinha arrumado artisticamente ao longo do topo do meu cabideiro de roupas.

"Sério?" Rose me perguntou, toda ansiosa. "O de Jasper? O que, ele pôs para fora quando deu um beijo de boa noite em você lá fora agora? Isso é tão grosseiro. Eu odeio quando eles fazem isso."

"Hum, não." Eu disse, de alguma maneira sendo surpreendida. Os garotos realmente constumavam fazer isso? Jasper certamente nunca fez. Mas talvez só porque ele é muito certinho.

Mas isso soou como se tivesse acontecido muitas vezes com a minha irmã. O quê que rola nas festas que ela vai, aquelas na casa de pessoas populares?

"Era de um cara chamado Terry" Eu disse. "Ele é um modelo nudista que Susan Boone nos mandou desenhar".

"Ew!" Ela disse. "Você viu o pênis de um modelo nudista antes de ver o do seu namorado? Isso é doentio".

Considerando que era exatamente como eu me sentia poucas horas antes, era engraçado que eu ouvi eu mesma responder "É, bem, é sobre o que a vida de desenhista é. Porque você não pode aprender a desenhar figuras humanas com roupas que tampam os músculos e os ossos.

"Mais isso não é tudo", Eu me ouvi dizendo, para o meu horror.

"Pega essa: Jasper me convidou para passar o fim de semana com ele."

"Sim, eu sei" Rose disse. "Eu estava lá quando a mamãe e o papai disseram que você poderia ir, lembra? Pobre de você, eu digo, Deus, que chato. Ele não pode te levar para o shopping, como um namorado normal?".

Essa era a perfeita oportunidade para eu parar. Eu digo, considerando que Rose claramente não entendeu uma palavra do que eu disse.

Mas não. Minha boca continuou indo.

"Rose" Eu disse. "Eu acho que você não entendeu. Jasper me convidou para passar o feriado com ele na casa de campo. "

"Hum" Rose disse. "Sim, eu sei. Você já disse isso. E eu repito, que chato. Eu digo, o quê que tem lá para fazer no meio do nada? Andar á cavalo? Jogar pedras em algum lago? Eu digo, eu acho que vocês dois poderiam pintar, já que vocês dois gostam desse tipo de coisa. Mais irá ser mais chato do que na vovó. Eu

digo, não tem nenhuma loja boa lá por perto".

"Rose" Eu disse novamente. Eu não podia acreditar que ela não estava entendendo. E eu não acredito que eu ainda estava tentando fazer ela entender. O que eu estava fazendo? Porque eu estava contando pra ela? "Jasper me chamou para ir com ele. No fim de semana. E mamãe e papai disseram que sim".

Rose fungou. "Sim, eu fui informada. Você sabe, você é sortuda, eles gostam tanto dele. Se namorado eu digo. Eles nunca me deixariam passar o fim de semana com Emmett. Mas, é claro, os pais dele vão estar lá."

"É" eu disse. Isso era o esperado. Ela nunca iria entender.

Porque ela iria? Eu digo, no mundo dela, pessoas como eu – e vamos combinar, Jasper – só não, bem, fazem isso. A idéia de que temos hormônios, também, estava bem claramente distante da Rose.

Então ela de repente me agarrou pelo pulso disse: "Ah, meu Deus. Você não quer dizer... Ai, meu Deus. Você e Jasper? E no na casa de campo?"

E foi assim. Ela sabia.

Foi estranho, mas atualmente meio aliviante. Envergonhante, mas aliviante. Não me pergunte por quê.

"Aonde mais que você sugere?" Eu pedi a ela, meio sarcasticamente, para cobrir minha completa mortificação.

"Isso é realmente um grande passo, Allie. Tem certeza de que você está pronta?"

"Uma parte de mim está" Eu ouvi eu mesma admitindo. "E parte de mim não. Eu digo, uma parte de mim realmente quer isso, e uma parte de mim-"

"-Está mortamente assustada", Rose concluiu para mim. "Bem, não fique. Só tenha certeza que você use dois métodos de controle para não engravidar", ela veio, com a mesma maneira teimosa que ela sempre usa para me dar conselhos para não usar minhas blusas grandes com saias ou minhas pernas iram parecer gordas.

"Eu digo, ele deve usar uma camisinha, mas você deve ter outro método, só no caso. Você tem que começar a tomar a pílula no primeiro domingo do seu período menstrual, e você acabou de ter semana passada, então você tem que começar no plano de maternidade amanhã, isso não fará nada de bom para o dia de

ação de graças. É só um espermicida".

Eu olhei fixamente para ela para ela. Com a minha boca se abrindo. Eu tenho certeza.

Mas ela não pareceu ver o meu choque.

"Não compre camisinha em nenhum lugar da vizinhança" Ela disse vivamente. "Alguém que nós conhecemos pode ver você. E então toda escola irá saber... E, no seu caso, toda a mídia. Você é conhecida. Deus, salvar o pai do Jasper foi a pior coisa que você já fez. Eu digo, você não pode fazer nada sem todo mundo no estar esperando para saber suas coisas. E também o cabelo. Eu digo, as pessoas ainda podem ver que é você. É apenas você com um cabelo preto estúpido. Olha, você quer que eu compre para você?"

Eu apenas esperava mais dela. Honestamente, é como se eu pudesse entender as palavras saindo da boca dela. Eu só não conseguia acreditar que ela estava dizendo aquilo.

"Você não pode contar que o cara cuide disso, Alice. Até caras como Jasper, que vai naquela escola de gênios. Eu quero dizer, claro, ele irá levar algumas camisinhas. Mas camisinhas estouram. Às vezes, estão vencidas. Antes de supostamente vocês fazerem, você faz o meu plano. Você tem que ser… como é chamado? Produtiva. Eu irei escolher alguma coisa pra você amanhã depois do colégio. Espuma espermicida é fácil, você só tem que aplicar na camisinha

e pô-la nele. Você não deve ter nenhum problema".

"Ngrh", foi tudo que saiu da minha boca, devido ao meu medo/indignação.

Rose bateu na minha cabeça. Sério. Ela bateu de leve na cabeça. Como se eu fosse Manet.

"Não se preocupe com isso" Ela disse. "Para que são as irmãs? Eu acho que você vai fazer a coisa certa, por outro lado. Eu digo, vocês, têm a vida toda pela frente, e Jasper é um bom garoto, mesmo que ele seja, você sabe, um pouco estranho. O que são aquelas camisas de bandas? E aquela coisa de arte é muito

chata. Mas não é como se ele tivesse outra escolha. Se ele tentasse não fracassar tanto, iria ser como todo adolescente. E quem precisa disso?"

"Mas-" Eu estava feliz por conseguir formular palavras novamente. Infelizmente, eu não podia formular uma frase coerente. "Mas você não – eu digo, meio como Maria?"

Rose piscou para mim. "Maria?"

"Hum, é".

Não me pergunte porque, naquele momento em particular, ela apareceu na minha cabeça.

"O que ela tem haver com isso?" Rose queria saber, franzindo seu perfeito nariz.

"Bem" eu disse "Só que ... Eu digo, você não acha que eu e Jasper deveríamos, hum, esperar?

"Esperar? Para que?" Rose pareceu confusa.

"Bem, você sabe" Eu disse desconfortavelmente. "Hum, casamento?"

Os olhos de Rose ficaram muito grandes. "Ah, meu Deus" Ela disse. "O que, agora você é uma freira de repente?"

"Não" Agora eu me senti mais desconfortável. "É só que, você sabe. O fato de... _puta_, e tal".

Ela pareceu confusa. "Desde quando fazer sexo com o seu namorado te faz uma puta?"

"Bem" Eu disse, tossindo para limpar a minha garganta. "Você sabe. Maria. E, ér, jeito certo-".

Rose riu como se essa fosse a coisa mas hilária que ela já tinha ouvido. "Só se importe sobre o que é o jeito certo para VOCÊ, Allie".

Aí ela se levantou e disse, "Bem, é legal ter esse papinho de sexo com você, mais eu tenho que ir agora. Mamãe e papai conseguiram o meu boletim do SAT e eles não estão como você pode chamar de agradecidos. Oh, e pega essa: Eu vou ter que pegar um tutor. E eles estão tramando para me tirar das animadoras de torcida, assim eu vou ter tempo de estudar. Você pode acreditar nisso?" Ela fez uma cara triste. "Desde quando que importa como eu fui no SATS se eu quero ser uma estilista. Você não precisa boas notas para fazer isso. Só uma entrevista decente com Marc Jacobs. De qualquer forma, eu tenho que ligar para todos que eu conheço e lhes dizer como papai e mamãe são totalmente arruinadores. Vejo você. "

Então ela foi para seu próprio quarto sem que eu pudesse dizer nenhuma palavra.

E bem quando eu finalmente tinha algumas palavras para dizer, também. Porque de repente, eu tinha algumas perguntas a ela, tipo... qual era o tamanho de você-sabe-o-que, quando está ereto?

E por quanto tempo ele fica ereto após, você sabe, Fazer Aquilo?

Depois eu pensei que talvez que a primeira vez de Rosalie com Emmett poderia ter sido. Ele é um pouco mais tolerável agora que ele esta longe na faculdade e não esta sempre em torno da gente, expondo suas teorias sobre como os artistas são tão mal entendidos pelo resto do mundo.

E eu admiti que pela primeira vez na minha vida eu havia achado ele completamente intrigante.

Mas esse foi um período negro da minha existência que eu não gosto de lembrar. Não agora que eu estou apaixonado por Jasper, que nunca diz coisas como, "O homem está me deixando para baixo" e "A sociedade deve aos artistas salário vivo".

O qual por várias razões eu amo, e também ajuda o fato de ele ter ficado tão entusiasmado sobre como eu fico com a minha camisa da Nike.

**As 10 razões porque a minha irmã Rose faz as coisas de uma maneira melhor do que eu faço:**

**10. **Porque salvando o presidente e tudo, eu sou uma celebridade, então, às vezes, eu faço algo muito estúpido – como usar minha blusa desgastada da escola do avesso, que eu uso ocasionalmente antes que eu tenha bastante cafeína para se acordar inteiramente – eu posso sempre aparecer numa foto na People ou no Us Weekly (Celebridades - Eles são como a gente!).

**09. **Tirando quando Rose foi mal no SATS, ela nunca faz nada tão estúpido quanto vestir uma blusa do avesso, então mesmo que ela tivesse salvo o presidente e fosse uma celebridade nacional, eles nunca imprimiriam fotos dela parecendo tão babaca em nenhum lugar. Porque isso nunca aconteceria com ela. Ela sempre está perfeita em todos os lugares que ela vai, não importa o quão cedo seja.

**08. **Ela está namorando um adolescente rebelde que tem sua própria moto, mesmo que ela não está autorizada a andar com ele nela. Mas como eu estou namorando o filho do presidente, eu tenho que fazer coisas legais como a abertura de Tosca no Kennedy Center com vários líderes do mundo, o que não é nem de perto legal.

**07. **Quando eu vi minha foto no US Weekly quase todo dia, usando uma blusa do avesso, estava geralmete a direita perto de Mary-Kate e Ashley. Se ela fosse uma celebridade, e não eu, você poderia ver a sua foto perto de alguém legal como Gwen Stefani.

**06. **Toneladas de estilistas me mandam roupas de graça, para eu vestir em vez das blusas ao avesso, então assim as roupas deles iram aparecer no Us Weekly. Exceto é claro, que eu tenho que mandar a maioria de volta, porque meus pais não me deixam vestir tops de couro, e também, diferente da Rosalie, eu não torço e então não preciso usar um top. Rose tem que sempre ficar com eles.

**05. **Meu namorado aparentemente chama sexo de Parcheesi. Eu não sei de que o namorado dela chama. Mas eu acho que provavelmente não disso.

**04. **Rose consegue lembrar todas as promoções. Oh, e ela pode fazer um mortal de trás. Tudo que eu consigo fazer é desenhar um cara pelado. E aparentemente, eu nem consigo fazer isso muito bem, desde que eu me concentro em partes e não no todo.

**03. **Mamãe e papai gostam totalmente – e cofiam – no meu namorado. O namorado dela? Nem tanto. Então eles passam horas discutindo sobre ele, falando que ela pode fazer melhor, etc.

Mamãe e papai basicamente me ignoram.

**02. **Eu só tenho uma amiga – minha melhor amiga Nessie, que é tão doce e sensível. E nem posso falar a ela sobre meu namorado estar possivelmente esperando fazer sexo comigo no fim de semana da ação de graças, o que iria fazer? Ela esta pirada desde que ficou sem namorado (só se você contar aquele de Qatar, mas eu não conto), enquanto Rosalie tem nove milhões de amigos os quais ela pode contar tudo porque eles são completamente frios e sem emoções. Como icebergs.

**E a razão número um do porque Rose faz as coisas de uma maneira melhor do que eu faço:**

**01. **Ela claramente já perdeu sua virgindade, desde que obviamente isso não é nada de outro mundo para ela. Para mim é, por outro lado, isso significa que eu provavelmente irei tê-la comigo (minha virgindade) antes do meu casamento, ou da morte, o qual vier antes.

* * *

**N/A:** Aaahhhh me perdoem por ter sumido por tanto tempo, mas é que apareceram uns parentes que eu nunca vi na vida aqui em casa e eu não consegui nem chegar perto do pc =(


	5. Chapter 5

"Espera, então, o que isso parece?" Nessie queria saber. Eu não conseguia acreditar que ela estava tão curiosa. Quer dizer, eu podia. Mas eu realmente não queria falar sobre aquilo.

"Isso parece um pênis" Eu disse. "O que você acha? Eu digo, você já viu isso antes. Você costumava ir nas lojas com os seus irmãos para comprar roupas de mergulho quando você era pequena, você que disse."

"É, claro" Ela falou. "Mas isso era antes de eles terem, você sabe. Cabelo lá".

"Ok" Eu disse.

"Sério. Era assim grande?".

Eu estava começando a ficar arrependida de ter mostrado isso. Eu só mostrei porque ela perguntou como andava a aula de desenho. Eu pensei em compartilhar com ela o verdadeiro significado da palavra "desenho vivo".

Agora eu desejava não ter feito isso.

"Essa é a média, eu acho" Eu disse. "Quero dizer, não é como se eu tivesse muita experiência no departamento".

"Eu só estou agradecida de não ter um" Nessie disse com delicadeza. "Eu digo, você pode imaginar, ter isso pendurado lá, o tempo todo? Como eles conseguem andar de bicicleta?".

"Allie? Tem um minuto?" Maria falou.

Maria não é exatamente minha pessoa favorita. E antes de eu me tornar uma semi celebridade, o sentimento era mútuo.

Mas depois que estava em todos os noticias das 6h, ela decidiu que eu era sua nova melhor amiga. Eu acho que o fato de eu estar namorando o filho do presidente compensa o fato de eu não ter um traço de Lilly Pulitzer. Que, no livro da Maria, te faz uma das intocáveis.

"Escuta, eu estava pensando se nós poderíamos contar com você para ajudar a marcar academia na semana que vem?" Ela disse simpaticamente "Você sabe, para o salão de reunião da cidade...".

"Sim, claro" Eu disse, para fazer ela ir embora.

"Nós podemos realmente utilizar a ajuda. De longe, as únicas pessoas que se voluntariaram são, você sabe, os estudantes membros do conselho. É muito envergonhante. Quero dizer, que o presidente vai estar noticiando esse importante novo programa aqui nessa escola, e a maioria das pessoas na escola estão tão desinteressadas nisso. Eu realmente espero que nós não sejamos todos assim. O presidente, eu quero dizer. Eu realmente quero parecer bem na frente dele. E Random Alvarez, eu digo, ele é tão gostoso"- Daí ela viu algo bom na minha cabeça. "O que aconteceu com seu-" Ela interrompeu e mordeu o lábio.

"Meu cabelo?" Eu alcancei-o com o dedo. "Eu cortei. Por quê? Você não gostou como está?"

Eu sabia que a Maria não tinha gostado do meu cabelo. Pessoas como ela não são feitas para gostar de Ébano da meia-noite. Eu só estava a torturando por diversão.

"Ah, não, está muito legal" Maria pareceu voltar a ela mesma. "É permanente?"

"Semi" Eu disse. "Por quê?"

"Por nada" Disse com um sorriso brilhante. "Está lindo!"

Eu sabia que ela estava mentindo, e não só porque seus lábios estavam se movendo. Eu me dei uma examinação inteira no espelho do banheiro só naquela manhã, e eu sei pelo fato da Rose estar certa, meu cabelo preto tinha ficado estúpido.

Mas eu não tinha feito isso como objetivo de ser na moda. O objetivo era, "Diga tchau para o cabelo longo, presidente salvo por Alice Brandon, e diga oi para a vida, desenho vivo e, possivelmente, a virgindade."

É claro, o fato de eu ter tingido o meu cabelo antes da minha primeira aula de desenho vivo e eu decidir me livrar da virgindade (possivelmente), é só um símbolo de quão longe eu fui desde antes de tingir, e depois de tingir.

"Esse retorno da iniciativa da família do presidente" Ela continuou, ignorando meu cabelo. "Eu espero que você os diga como estamos empolgados sobre tudo aqui na Forks High School. Eu digo, a família é o mais importante."

"É" Foi o que eu disse. Mas dentro da minha cabeça eu estava querendo dizer, Porque você não morre Maria? POR QUE???

"Talvez você esteja interessada em vir para um encontro do Caminho Certo um dia desses?" Ela então viu a Nessie "Você e sua, uh, amiga". Maria sabe perfeitamente o nome de Ness. Ela só estava sendo o que ela é, uma metida esnobe.

O que ela demonstrou um segundo depois de ir, com uma garota com o uniforme de dança do colégio andando em sua saia roxa, "Ah, meu Deus, você ouviu o que estão falando sobre a Jessica? Ela supostamente transou com o Mike depois do jogo de Trinity semana passada. Ela é uma vadia. Daí ela adicionou, alegremente para mim, "Bem, vejo você na academia segunda-feira!"

"Oh, eu estarei lá" Eu disse. Pra ver se ela ia embora logo.

Funcionou. Ela saiu e nos deixou comer nossos X-burguers em paz.

"Deus, eu odeio ela" Nessie falou.

"Me fale sobre isso".

"Não eu digo, eu realmente odeio ela".

"Bem vinda ao meu mundo".

"É, mas pelo menos ela puxa seu saco. Por causa do Jasper. Ela nunca te chamaria de vadia. Eu digo, se você e Jasper sempre, você sabe, fizessem sexo. E ela soubesse." Daí, ela adicionou, com uma risada, "Como se isso fosse mesmo acontecer".

Eu não sabia o que a Nessie achava pior – eu e o Jasper fazendo sexo, ou o que Maria pensaria sobre isso. Não é como se eu não fosse contar pra ela nunca, mas concerteza não agora. Mas não é porque eu não confiava nela para manter um segredo, eu confiaria minha vida a Nessie.  
Era só que eu não sabia ainda oque eu iria fazer sobre isso. Sobre a ação de graças, eu digo. Eu não tinha tido a chance de falar ainda para o Jasper que meus pais disseram que eu poderia passar o fim de semana com ele no campo. Eles falaram sim, eu acho. É tão óbvio que ele só disseram sim porque estavam distraídos com a Rose e suas notas do SAT. Eu digo, Deus proibiu meus pais de prestar atenção para em mim por um tempo. Como é o comum, o filho do meio pegava a extremidade curta da vara, atenção e compreensão, pelo menos na casa dos Brandon. Por outro lado eu acho que eu não poderia culpar a Rosalie totalmente por eles terem dito sim. O fato é, meus pais tem a percepção de que eu sou a criança boa. Você sabe, aquela que, é, talvez tenta tingir o cabelo de preto, mas ultimamente salvou o presidente se jogando em cima do assassino. Ninguém liga muito para uma criança dessas. Uma criança que nunca faria algo repreensivo como fazer sexo com o seu namorado no fim de semana de ação de graças.

Isso servirá para os meus pais se eu virar uma adolescente grávida. Mas ainda, eu não ia falar nada disso para Nessie. Ela já tem muitas coisas para lidar, como sua mãe não deixá-la vestir calças no colégio – sério, ela tem que usar saias abaixo do joelho. Eu não estou a ponto de adicionar a ela o fato que sua melhor amiga está a ponto de perder sua virgindade. Por outro lado, isso não é da conta de ninguém. Ninguém a não ser eu.  
"O que" disse Jane, quando eu apareci através da porta da Videolocadora Potomac "Você fez!".

Eu não sabia sobre o que ela estava falando primeiro. Eu achei que ela estava mencionando o fato de eu ter decidido fazer sexo com o meu namorado, mesmo não sabendo como ela sabia disso. Especialmente desde que eu não tinha decidido oque fazer. Ainda.  
Foi aí que eu me lembrei do meu cabelo.

"É" Eu disse. Eu tenho que admitir, sua reação – que foi realmente admiradora - fez todo o "O que você fez com o seu cabelo?" que eu tinha ouvido no colégio hoje totalmente melhor. Na locadora – ao contrario da minha casa - eu sou conseiderada a boazinha. Não sou considerada como uma pirada por aqui.

Antes, é claro, de eu ter tingido o cabelo. Agora, eu sou legal.

Eu espero.

Porque os caixas da locadora são legais.

Especialmente a Jane e o Alec, o gerente do turno da noite, com quem eu trabalho nas sextas-feiras à noite.  
Seu cargo (gravado no cartão de empregado): Autoridade de questionamento. Seu filme favorito: "A Laranja mecânica". Seu partido político: não o mesmo do pai de Jasper. De fato, uma das primeiras coisas que ela me perguntou foi, "Nunca te ocorreu que se você o deixasse ser baleado, você talvez nos teria poupado de muita tristeza?"

E isso pode ser mesmo verdade, eu nunca pensei que Jane poderia ter ficado lá e olhado alguém apontar uma arma para outra pessoa, não importando a diferença do seu partido político, especialmente, como eu tinha lhe dito, considerando o fato que, um monte de gente talvez nem goste do presidente – e julgando as votações passadas, as pessoas odeiam ele muito, muito – mas eu sabia de uma pessoa amava ele, e muito. E ele era seu filho, Jasper.

"Agora isso", Jane disse aprovando, assentido para o meu cabelo, "é sobre isso que eu estou falando".

"Você gostou?" Eu joguei minha mochila dentro do meu armário. Mais tarde, antes de eu sair, Alec irá verificar se eu não estou roubando nenhum DVD. As mochilas de todos os funcionarios da locadora são revistadas todos os dias, ainda que certos empregados estejam tentando mudar isso.

"Eu amo preto" disse Jane. "Faz seu rosto parecer mais fino".

"Eu não sei se um rosto-fino era o visual que eu estava procurando", Eu disse. "Mas, obrigada."

"O que seu pais disseram? Ou eles perderam isso?"

"Não realmente", Eu disse indo para trás do balcão. "Mal observaram, na verdade".

Jane fez um nariz de desgosto.

"Deus, o que você vai ter que fazer pra chamar a atenção deles?" Ela quis saber. "Ter um bebê na formatura?".

"Hm," Eu disse. Considerando o eventos recentes, eu tendo um bebê na formatura não era totalmente fora das possibilidades. "é".

O olhar de Jane foi de aversão profunda. "Quando as pessoas iram ver que esse teste não signifca nada? Quer dizer, porque isso importa? O quanto você prestou atenção na aula nas últimas décadas da sua vida? Por favor. Como que pode dizer a secretaria de admissão da faculdade alguma coisa sobre como você será bom nos próximos quatro anos se você tiver naquela escola."

Jane, cujo os pais chutaram para fora de casa uma noite depois de ela completar 16 anos (e um namorado de 20 anos), está estudando designer gráfico no colégio da comunidade. Ela largou o namorado, e recusou fazer o SAT e cursar qualquer escola que o requeresse.

"Então, o que seus pais fazem" ela quis saber. "sobre a sua irmã?"

"Ah" Eu disse. "Eles contrataram um tutor. E a cortaram das líderes de torcida para lhe dar tempo para isso. O tutor, eu quero dizer".

"Típico" Jane disse. "Quer dizer eles jogam dentro de uma falência doentia de que essas notas significam alguma coisa."

"Embora isso signifique que a sua irmã irá passar menos tempo de mini saia, debilitando a causa feminina, eu acho que é uma coisa boa.".

"Totalmente" Eu disse.

Eu pensei em perguntar a Jane o que eu deveria fazer sobre Jasper a coisa toda do fim de semana de ação de graças. Quer dizer, ela tem mais experiência que eu- e provavelmente mais que Rosalie também. Eu imaginei que um conselho de uma mulher como ela deveria ser muito válido.  
Só que eu não conseguia realmente pensar em como puxar assunto sobre isso, você sabe? Como era suposto eu fazer, "Hey Jane, meu namorado me convidou para passar o feriado de ação de graças com ele, e você sabe o que isso significa. Eu deveria dizer sim ou não?"

De alguma maneira, eu só não conseguia fazer isso. Então eu perguntei convencialmente, "Então, como a batalha da mochila vai indo?"

Jane olhou na direção de Alec. "Empatou" Ela disse. "Ele disse que se eu não gostasse, eu poderia ir trabalhar no Mc Donald´s." Jane é pensa que a política da locadora de ter um gerente mexendo nas mochilas dos empregados antes de permitir que eles saiam depois de seu horário é inconstitucional, mesmo que eu perguntando para minha mãe sobre isso, e ela disse que tecnicamente não era. Jane se recusou a acreditar nisso, mas é legal ela se importar mesmo com isso. Algumas pessoas que eu conheço bem, pra ser exata a Maria, ela só vai se importar com isso porque vai ficar bem nas suas aplicações pra faculdade.

"Eu tava pensando em colocar catchup dentro da minha mochila," Ela foi falando, "aí quando o Alec fosse mexer na minha mochila hoje ele ficaria com a mão toda lambuzada, mas eu não quero arruinar uma mochila boa."

"Bom, acho que isso iria ferir mais do que ajudar, e não é necessariamente culpa dele. Ele só está fazendo o seu trabalho".

Ela olha pra mim e diz: "É, foi isso todos os Nazistas disseram em sua própria defesa depois da segunda guerra mundial". Eu não achei que procurar DVDs roubados na mochila de alguém fosse o mesmo que matar sete milhões de pessoas, mas acho que ela não iria gostar se eu falasse isso alto.

"Mas e aí," Ela disse mudando de assunto, "como foi a aula de arte? A de desenho vivo?"

"Ah, foi um começo," Ainda não querendo falar sobre o negócio do Jasper: "você sabia que desenho vivo significava gente pelada?"

Jane nem parou de ler o mangá, que estava aberto em cima do teclado do caixa e apenas disse: "Sim, claro".

"Ah, pois eu não, então tipo, eu vi meu primeiro você sabe..."

Isso sim, chamou a atenção dela.

"Quer dizer que a pessoa pelada era um CARA? Eu achava que só mulheres pousavam pra isso."

"Acho que nem sempre" Eu disse.

"Outro dia no metrô, um cara soltou sua calça na minha frente" Ela disse incrédula, "e de graça, mas eu tive que chamar a polícia, e tipo essa Susan Boone paga um modelo pra fazer isso?"

" Sim" Eu disse.

Ela balançou a cabeça pra esqueçer a imagem eu acho, então ela disse:

"Você se sentiu violada? Porque toda vez que um cara me mostra sua coisa boa, eu me sinto violada. "

Eu respondi: "Não era exatamente assim, tipo, você sabe, era arte."

"Arte" Jane assentiu a cabeça, "Claro, eu não consigo acreditar que um cara é pago para mostrar sua coisa, e as pessoas chamam de arte"  
"Não é mostrar e sim o desenho que fazemos a partir daquilo" Eu falei.

Ela pensou e disse: "Talvez eu seja modelo disso, afinal, você é paga pra, tipo, só sentar lá"

"Pelada" Eu a lembrei.

"E daí? A forma humana é bonita"

"Com licença", Um cara alto usando uma boina, na verdade uma boina francesa, mas ele não parecia ser francês, se aproximando do caixa: "Eu acho que você está segurando um filme pra mim, meu nome é Wade. W-A-D-E"

"Sim, aqui está" Eu falei rapidamente, porque o é cliente e apesar de eu só trabalhar aqui durante duas semanas, eu sei que se você não der ao logo seu filme, ele fica horas falando sobre sua coleção de filmes que normalmente são em preto e branco.

"Ah é" Quando mostrei o DVD que estávamos segurando, "Os quatro mil ventos você já viu né?"

"É claro," Mesmo não sabendo do que era o filme,"custa R$28,79"

"Um dos melhores do Truffant's, eu tinha em VHS, é claro, mas é o tipo de DVD que você precisa ter." Ele falou.

"Obrigada", lhe dando a sacola com o DVD.

"Um poderoso trabalho", Ele falou.

"Qual o tamanho do negócio do cara?" Jane me perguntou numa voz inocente

Isso alarmou o que saiu correndo, e ela ainda falou: "Volte sempre"

E nós estávamos praticamente no chão de tanto rir.

"O que foi isso?" Disse Alec, que olhava pra gente desconfiado.

"Nada não" Eu disse tirando as lágrimas dos meus olhos.

"É que o tava tão empolgado com seu novo DVD, que foi correndo pra casa assistir, só isso", Jane disse numa voz convincente e sincera.  
Alec nos olhou sem acreditar muito.

"Brandon, alguns fãs de animê vieram aqui antes e pediram Neon Genesis Evangelions e não tinha. Vê o que você consegue fazer sobre isso, tá?"  
Eu disse que sim, então saí de trás do balcão e fui até a seção de animê, depois da correria pós-jantar, Jane tava lendo outro mangá enquanto eu puxava os materiais que a secretária da Casa Branca havia me dado o outro dia pra preparar o meu grande discurso e estava indo sobre eles.  
"O que é isso?" Jane perguntou.

"Coisas que eu tenho que falar na MTV na semana que vem," Eu disse "No debate na minha escola".

Jane olhou como se houvesse uma coisa amarga em sua boca. "Essa coisa estúpida de Retorno à Família?"

Eu pisquei pra ela. "Não é estúpido, é importante.".

"Aham", ela disse. "Seja como for. Meu Deus, Alice. Você nunca se ofendeu com isso, sendo usada desse jeito?

" Usada? Como eu estou sendo usada?" Perguntei.

"Bem, o presidente está usando você, pra promover o novo programa fascista da à juventude Americana".

"Retorno à Família não é fascista." Eu disse. Eu não mencionei isso, até mesmo se eu não concordar com isso, eu não poderia deixar de ser embaixadora teen. "É um programa que encoraja famílias a gastar mais tempo juntos. Você sabe, pegar uma noite livre de futebol e TV, e só sentar ao redor e conversar. "

"Aham." Jane disse sombria. "Superficialmente, é tudo que isso é."

"Do que você está falando?" Eu mostrei os papéis que estava segurando. "Tenho tudo claro aqui. Isso é o que isto é. A iniciativa do Retorno à Família do presidente, para-".

"Encorajar pessoas a pegar uma noite livre e conversar com outra pessoa", Jane finalizou pra mim. "Eu sei. Mas essa é somente a parte do plano de Retorno à Família que eles estão contando. E o resto? As partes que eles não querem que você conheça... Ainda?"

"Você" Eu disse, "está paranóica. Você tem assistido a esse filme de Mel Gibson demais. "

Teoria Conspiratória é nosso filme favorito pra assistir na loja. Alec o odeia, porque toda vez que Mel e Julia Roberts se beijam, ou estão prestes a se beijar, Jane e eu nos encontramos incapazes de fazer alguma coisa além de olhar fixamente pra tela.

"Bem, ele não desligou pra ficar claro?" [a TV], Jane perguntou. "Mel, quero dizer, existe uma conspiração". Ela passou o olho sobre o espelho de duas faces que nos separa do escritório dos fundos. O espelho de duas faces está lá para dar a impressão que Alec ou qualquer pessoa que esteja nos fundos pode pegar ladrões de loja. Mas Jane está convencida que na verdade serve para o proprietário ou qualquer um espiar os empregados. "Isso nunca é bom," Adicionou Jane, "quando o governo começa a colocar o nariz na nossa vida pessoal, como quanto tempo nós gastamos com nossos familiares. Acredite nisso".

Eu voltei pro meu relatório com um suspiro. Eu amo a Jane e tudo mais, mas às vezes não estou tão certa que ela está completamente lá, se você sabe o que quero dizer. Quem tem tempo pra se preocupar com o governo e o que está acontecendo quando há muitos problemas reais lá fora? Como meu namorado, por exemplo, aparentemente pensando que nós vamos fazer sexo durante a semana de Ação de Graças.

Eu pensei mais uma vez sobre perguntar Jane, você sabe, sobre Jasper e eu, e o que ela pensa sobre a possível perda da minha virgindade.  
Contar pra minha irmã é uma coisa. Contar pra minha colega de trabalho é totalmente outra coisa. Quero dizer, apesar de toda minha afeição por Teoria Conspiratória, eu realmente não acredito em conspirações... como a que Jane é na verdade uma espiã da Us Wekkly ou qualquer coisa, e no minuto que eu que eu deixar algum detalhe íntimo da minha relação com o primeiro-filho escapar, ela vai publicar isso.

Mas continuando. Talvez Jane esteja certa sobre uma coisa: é melhor não deixar o governo – ou seu colega de trabalho – colocar o nariz em nossos negócios. Algumas coisas é realmente melhor deixar em segredo.

Pelo menos é o que eu penso. É engraçado como rapidamente sua opinião sobre esse tipo de coisa pode mudar.

**Lista dos 10 filmes que os empregados da Locadora Potomac pegam:**

**10.** Clube da Luta: Um homem desiludido conhece um entranho que o introduz a um novo estilo de vida. Brad Pitt, Edward Norton, 1999. Brad mais novo, desiludido, e grandes explosões. O que poderia ser mal nisso?

**09. **O Sol é Pra Todos: Um advogado na era da Depressão do Sul defende um homem negro falsamente acusado de estupro e ensina seu filho e sua filha a não serem racistas. Gregory Peck, Mary Badham, 1962. Duas palavras: Boo Radley. Preciso dizer algo mais? Acho que não.

**08. **Atração Mortal: Garota popular conhece um rebelde que mostra como ensinar uma lição às garotas esnobes de sua escola. Christian Slater, Winona Rider, 1989. Alguém que tenta dizer que isso não como o ensino médio realmente é, é um mentiroso. Também tem a frase imortal: "Eu amo meu filho gay morto".

**07.** Donnie Darko: Garoto do ensino médio é assombrado por visões de um coelho gigante. Jake Gyllenhaal, Patrick Swayze, 2001. Ok, eu não entendi. Mas amei.

**06. **Napoleon Dynamite: Uma escola de ensino médio exilada ajuda um novo garoto a fugir do presidente do corpo estudantil, enquanto tenta conquistar a garota dos seus sonhos. Jon Heder, Efren Ramirez, 2004. Melhor cena de dança de todos os filmes, pra sempre.

**05. **Galera do Mal: Garota em escola religiosa é hostilizada pela nobreza. Jena Malone, Mandy Moore, 2004. Esse filme quase empata com Camp por pura hilaridade.

**04.** Dogma: Dois anjos renegados tentam voltar ao paraíso. Linda Fiorentino, Matt Damon, 1999. Allanis Morrisette faz Deus. Nunca houve alguma lei sendo lançada tão apropriadamente.

**03.** Secretária: Uma secretária tendo um romance ortodoxo com seu chefe. Maggie Gyllenhaal, James Spader, 2002. Incomodando de um jeito que faz você fazer Hmmm.

**02.** I'm the One That I Want: Margaret Cho's 1999 aguenta uma rotina de comédia. Margaret Cho, 2000. Provavelmente deveria ser visto por todos.

**E primeiro lugar na Lista dos 10 filmes que os empregados da Vídeo Potomac pegam:**

**01.** Kill Bill volumes 1 e 2: Uma assassino de aluguel procura vingança quando ela, no passado, é tacada e deixada para morrer. Uma Thurman, David Carradine, 2003/2004. Porque as pessoas continuam se dando o trabalho de continuar fazendo filmes quando Kill Bill existe? Kill Bill tem tudo. Você não precisa assistir nada mais, sério.

* * *

**N/A:** Gente, má noticia. Vou viajar, acho que vou ficar uns 15 dias em Porto Alegre *----* e como lá eu não vou ter internet, não vou poder postar :-( Ah, agradeçam a **Anna R. Black** por ela ter me lembrado de postar hoje, eu tinha esquecido completamente ¬¬'

**Thamy88, **eu esqueci de responder a sua pergunta no capitulo passado. Essa fic tem uma primeira temporada, é só vc procurar no meu perfil que tem 27 capitulos lá te esperando!

BJOS


End file.
